


[PODFIC] French War Camp, 1 February 1636

by Anima Nightmate (faithhope)



Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Correspondence, Franco-Spanish War, Gen, Music, Overthinking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sound Effects, Thirty Years War, War, Wartime, period-appropriate music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate
Summary: Dear Madame,I regret to inform you that…*Another installment in the long series of wartime correspondence (and other pieces based around the black box that is the Musketeers during the Spanish War).
Relationships: Athos & Porthos
Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944322
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] French War Camp, 1 February 1636

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [French War Camp, 1 February 1636](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075328) by [Anima Nightmate (faithhope)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate). 



[Anima Nightmate](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate) · [French War Camp 1 February 1636](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate/french-war-camp-1-february-1636)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the previous podfic experience didn’t kill me, so I’m back for more. As before: any feedback gratefully received (including usefully negative: e.g. too quiet, too fast, weird balance, etc.), though do try to be gentle.
> 
> #### Sources:
> 
> ##### Music
> 
> The music is from [Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lachrimae,_or_Seaven_Teares), by John Dowland, written at the turn of the 17th Century and hopefully still relevant to our characters.
> 
> Opening track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 3. Lachrimæ Gementes  
> Closing track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 12. The Earl of Essex Galliard (for some reason I figured it would be appropriate to Athos)
> 
> Both tracks are performed by [I Solipsisti](https://musopen.org/music/performer/i-solipsisti/) and are hosted under Creative Commons 3.0 Unported Share and Adapt licenses on Musopen.org, a site dedicated to sharing all sorts of music from all sorts of eras for free. You can find all the tracks for the entire suite [here](https://musopen.org/music/43281-lachrimae-or-seven-tears/#recordings), and you can even download the sheet music, should you be of a mind!
> 
> ##### Sound Effect
> 
> Quill pen sound effect [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/quill-pen-handwriting-handwritten-inscribe-write-calligraphy-ink-word-medium/) from Zapsplat, a site with a ludicrous quantity of free, high quality sound effects.
> 
> I also put together a whole background noise of the camp thing that I was really pleased with - three layers of almost-appropriate sound to make the relevant mix. It sounded _great_. It was also like having someone scratch the inside of my ear the whole time it was playing in the background of the speech, so I – with great regret – nixed it.


End file.
